


Trespassing

by laugh_a_latte



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Liberal usage of the word 'bro', M/M, Pre-Squip, Semi-Crack, they're so high in this that they're ascending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh_a_latte/pseuds/laugh_a_latte
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get Really High and break into school.(Inspired by a tumblr post I cannot for the life of me find. Also this is semi-crack, so just. Know that.)





	Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so, I wrote this as a joke for a BMC groupchat I'm in, and now I'm posting this. So have this weird fanfic.  
> It's inspired by a Tumblr post I can't find, but it goes like:
> 
> *jeremy and michael, high and sneaking into school in the middle of the night*  
> Michael: okay lets go  
> Jeremy: wait! *points towards no trespassing sign*  
> Jeremy: it says no trespassing  
> Michael: bro there is dos of us, not tres  
> Jeremy: b r o
> 
> If you know the op of this please let me know so I can properly credit. I only have a screenshot of it, but the name was cropped out :(  
> Enjoy?

Michael knew as he was taking the last hit that this was the one too many, but by the time he thought of the consequences, it was too late, and he was floating away.

Michael wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. He slowly glanced over at Jeremy, who had passed that limit a long time ago when he started insisting they go to school to get his forgotten chemistry homework, giving Michael these wide, panicked eyes.

“We have to get the homework, because if I don’t have it I can’t finish it, and if I don’t finish it, I’ll fail chemistry and then I won’t graduate and then we can’t go to college together and—”

“Woah, woah, bro,” Michael held up a single hand. “No. You’re not going to finish it anyways.”

Jeremy smacked him on the arm, looking so hurt. “Shhhhh,” and then the eyes. And they were so big and blue and really pretty. Huh. Jeremy had really pretty eyes. Michael started laughing, because he never noticed how blue and pretty Jeremy’s eyes were before.

And oh, yes. They were going to go get that homework.

“Stop laughing at me!” Jeremy whined.

“Let’s go get your homework!”

So now Michael is behind the wheel, driving them to school to get Jeremy’s homework, which is in his locker.

But, also, it’s really dark out, and Michael is pretty sure it’s like two in the morning.

And, wait.

Michael slams on the brakes. 

“Jeremy!”

“Woah, dude,” Jeremy scrambles, hitting his hands on the dashboard. “What?”

“Bro, school is _closed_ ,” Michael looks at Jeremy, who looks between Michael and the silhouette of the building in the distance. He can see the crushing realization in Jeremy’s eyes as the thought processes.

“ _Oooohhh,_ ” Jeremy looks back at Michael. “But, what about my future?”

Michael thinks hard for a moment. He can’t jeopardize Jeremy’s future like that, and Jeremy just looks so sad, and that’s Not Good. Michael makes up his mind and slowly creeps his car forward until they’re a block away. Michael leans over to Jeremy. “Bro, follow me.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“So the cameras don’t hear us!” Michael explains, grinning and tapping his temple.

“Woah, good call, man.”

They slowly and silently unbuckle their seatbelts and get out of the car, careful not to slam the doors. Michael throws his hood up, and together they walk to the front gates, which are locked shut.

“Do you think we can jump the fence?” Michael asks as he walks along it, inspecting it for easy climbing spots.

“ _Wait!_ ” Jeremy gasps loudly behind Michael. Michael spins around. Jeremy is pointing at a sign. “It’s says no trespassing!”

Michael walks over to Jeremy and looks up at the sign. Trespassing . . . Tres . . . Passing. Michael snorts into his hands. “Bro, there’s _dos_ of us! Not _tres!_ ”

Michael looks back to Jeremy, still laughing. Jeremy is looking at him again with those wide blue eyes. “ _Bro._ ” Jeremy shakes his head and smiles at Michael like he’s the sun.

Michael takes a few steps towards Jeremy as his laughter fades. “Dude, your eyes are very blue.”

“Yeah, I know! And, uh, your eyes are brown?”

Michael waves a dismissive hand.

“No, but like,” Michael squints into Jeremy’s eyes. “Like _blue._ ”

Jeremy’s blue eyes slip from Michael’s, and suddenly he’s pointing over Michael’s shoulder. “Bro, look!”

Michael is mad that Jeremy’s blue eyes aren’t on his anymore, but he looks over his shoulder anyways. “Whaaat?”

“A tree!” Jeremy jogs past Michael, still pointing at the tree. “What if we, like, climb it and jump the fence?”

“Bro!” Michael follows Jeremy, completely forgetting about his last thought. Something about blue, he thinks. He shakes his head. Now his thought is: tree.

Jeremy shakes a branch that’s at his chest level, and looks over his shoulder at Michael. “Give me a lift, bro.”

Jeremy places both of his hands on the branch, and Michael thinks the best way to do this is hoisting, so he stands behind Jeremy and puts his hands on his waist. Jeremy’s shirt is very soft, and now that he’s this close, he can smell Jeremy’s shampoo. It smells like Walmart shampoo. Walmart shampoo has never smelled so good before, Michael thinks. Weird. He shakes his head to clear the thought away.

“On three, dude,” Michael says. “One, two, three!” Michael lifts Jeremy as Jeremy pulls himself up on the branch, and wow, Jeremy is so light. Like a feather. A blue feather. Heh.

Jeremy scrambles up onto the branch, kicking bark into Michael’s face, then makes his way to another, and reaches his hand down. “Now you!”

Michael puts a foot on the rough bark of the tree. It cracks a little as Jeremy pulls. Michael does all of the work, because he doesn’t want to pull Jeremy off the branch, but he doesn’t tell Jeremy that so that he doesn’t get upset. Instead they climb from branch to branch, bursting out into giggles every few seconds. They have to take giggle breaks so they don’t fall and die.

“Woah bro,” Michael looks at Jeremy, who is on the final branch ahead of him, about to transfer himself to the fence. “Bro, what if we fell and _died?_ ”

Jeremy looks over his shoulder at Michael. “ _No,_ Michael, you can’t die!”

“Bro, I won’t die if you don’t die,” Michael replies, and suddenly he’s crying a little. Because if Jeremy died, Michael would be alone, and Michael doesn’t think he could live if Jeremy left him like that. “Bro, you can’t leave me like that.”

And then Jeremy starts crying. “Bro, bro, I won’t leave. Just you can’t die and leave me, either, okay?” Jeremy turns all the way around on the branch to face Michael.

“Yeah, bro, okay.” Then Michael looks down to wipe his eyes, and he sees the ground, and it’s very far away. They’re very high up right now. Michael starts laughing. “Jeremy, we’re so high right now. Heh, get it?”

And Jeremy starts laughing. “Woah! Michael, we’re so high!”

And suddenly they’re both laughing, and Michael has to hold onto the trunk so he doesn’t fall and die and leave Jeremy all alone. He’d never do that to Jeremy. Jeremy turns back around to make the final leap, but freezes halfway around.

“Woah, bro I think my shirt is caught?” He says, reaching behind him. “What do I do!?”

Woah, Jeremy’s shirt is caught, and he’s reaching behind him, and not holding onto the trunk, and that is dangerous, because then Jeremy could _fall_ and he can’t fall, because they just had that talk about falling and _dying_. And what if that was their last ever conversation?

Michael panics and grabs Jeremy’s shirt, and it’s a really cheap button down thing, so Michael pulls and it rips clean off.

“See, your shirt’s not caught anymore!” Michael says, a triumphant smile growing on his face as the shirt flutters to the wet grass below them. Jeremy looks back him and returns the smile, feeling the not-shirt around him.

“Woah, you’re right!”

And oh. Oh _no._ Jeremy’s like, skinny and all, but like. It looks really good on him? And his skin is almost glowing in the night, and it looks so soft, and Michael wants to reach out and touch it.

“Bro, what?” Jeremy asks, and he gets that panicked look in his eyes, and Michael realizes he’s staring at Jeremy. He has to stop, because Jeremy doesn’t like being stared at.

“Dude, you’re like,” Michael leans back against the trunk to gesture at Jeremy’s entire existence. Because he wants Jeremy to _understand,_ so he has to behold his whole existence. “Like, really hot.”

Jeremy’s blue eyes go wide. Oh, yeah, that’s what Michael was thinking about earlier. Blue, blue eyes. And his pale skin. It’s becoming red, but not as red as Jeremy’s cheeks. And Michael remembers he just called Jeremy hot.

“Er, no homo though. Just. Thought you’d want to know that. As like a fact,” Michael starts laughing again. “A fun fact!” A really fun fact.

Jeremy starts laughing, too. “Bro!” Jeremy starts flexing, but he doesn’t have anything to flex, really, and Michael thinks it’s so cute, and he isn’t thinking very straight. Then he laughs, because he _definitely_ isn’t thinking straight, and the words just slip from Michael’s brain before he can stop them—

“I love you, bro.”

Jeremy stops flexing and looks back at Michael. “Bro.”

And, yeah, woah. Um. “No homo, though.”

Jeremy’s blue eyes flash, and some really weird emotion creeps back into Jeremy’s face, and Michael swears it looks like disappointment for a moment, but that can’t be right. Because they’re bestest friends ever, who definitely do not like each other like That.

“Yeah no homo,” Jeremy says. “But, I love you too, bro.”

And then, Michael feels his foothold slip, because he’s too busy looking at the little specks of gold in Jeremy’s blue eyes. Like coins at the bottom of a fountain, and it’s just so pretty, and then he sees those fountain blue eyes panic.

And then Jeremy’s arms are wrapped around him, and Michael finds he likes that a lot, and maybe he should have fallen out of the tree earlier.

“Woah, dude, don’t die, remember?” And Jeremy is looking at him with his fountain eyes and Michael can’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, no I gotchu,” and Michael has to look away before he falls into the fountain again. “Let’s go get that homework.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe _this_ is my first Not Angst BMC fic . . .  
> Credit to my groupchat for coming up with the shirt stuck in tree, then Michael rips the shirt off, then they have the 'no homo' conversation thing. That was 100% their idea!  
> Anyways, let's pretend this didn't happen, back to writing angst now . . .


End file.
